DW and Nadine fight
by Travis 2017
Summary: From idea from a friend of mine and like i said no more sexual stories from me so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

D.W. and Nadine has a fight

* * *

D.W. and her imaginary friend Nadine will get into a fight and Arthur and his parents wonders what is going on. Arthur is with them talking about what D.W. is up to there. Arthur knows it must be her imaginary friend for she has one. D.W. is fighting with Nadine for some reason or other. She as in Nadine told D.W. she must sleep barefoot but D.W. won't yet. Arthur and his parents wonders why D.W. is fighting with her now. Arthur will go talk to her of why they are doing that as in arguing now. She as in D.W. says her feet gets cold but Nadine said barefoot is best when sleeping.

"My feet gets cold so i wear what i will wear after my nice bath i always have," said D.W., "I am not going too until my feet grow more!"

"No sleep barefoot now for your mom, dad, and Arthur always do and maybe Kate," said Nadine, "I am always barefoot and people are meant to be barefoot all the time."

"D.W. what is going on up there for we hear you down here it is so loud up there?" said Arthur, "Your bath will be in a half an hour."

"I will be take my bath when it is time and i will then get ready or bed," said D.W., "Now Nadine i won't sleep barefoot until summer."

"If it was up to me everyone would be barefoot as what they are meant for," said Nadine, "I never wear shoes or socks so my toes are showing."

It went on and Nadine disapperd for now and D.W. got in the bath after getting her clothes off. D.W. will have to go find her and uncle Wormy could get a hold of her and start tickling her feet. D.W. will call for her after her bath but won't come for that uncle Wormy could and does have her now. Arthur had his shower and in his pajamas and he is barefoot now. D.W. did call for her but she didn't come so she went to bed. Mr. and Mrs. Read is talking of what was going on upstairs there.

"I wonder why she was fighting with her imaginary friend i never did with mine," said Mrs. Read, "I will talk to her tomorrow morning about it."

"I also never had one with mine when i had one back in her age for a fact," said Mr. Read, "We can both talk with her tomorrow morning."

"That is a good idea there and we can get get Arthur to also talk to her," said Mrs. Read, "I think we can get her some help with it."

"I think counciling is a good idea for all of us but Kate and our parents," said Mr. Read, "We seem to have made D.W. a brat."

"I think that is a good idea myself for we was to hard on Arthur when his friend did something," said Mrs. Read, "I now see it he was a victim of it and was helping him put it back."

This is an idea from a friend of mine who is helping me do better and will have four chapter so see what happens next.


	2. I could come back

D.W. and Nadine has a fight

* * *

D.W. heard Nadine went somewhere after the fight over pajamas and sleeping barefoot. Uncle Wormy said he will help her until D.W. and her apologizes and D.W. will call for her and not come. Arthur knows that fight was over pajamas is all it is. Arthur know D.W.'s feet gets cold unless it is during the summer months when she sleep barefoot and will go talk to her. Stanley was his imaginary friend just like what Bud does like Rapty his stuffted dinosaur. D.W. wonders why Nadine won't come. We see him and his parents coming to talk to her together for she is upset now.

"Hi there my imaginary friend won't come when i call upon her here," said D.W., "I wonder why she won't come and i hope she comes here soon."

"Well you two did have a fight over pajamas and sleeping barefoot," said Arthur, "I think that is the reason she won't come to you now."

"I believe he is right it was over that and you might have to cope without her," said Mrs. Read, "I lost mine when i was six years old."

"I know he is right it was over pajamas and we know your feet gets cold fast," said Mr. Read, "We all had imaginary friends before."

"I hope she does come back for i want to talk to her and see if we can make up," said D.W., "I am glad we had this talk but i hope she comes back soon."

Nadine is talking to Uncle Wormy about maybe becoming Kate's imaginary friend sooner than later. She knows Kate is good to her. And hears D.W. call her but won't come to her because of that fight they had over pajamas. It could have been prevented if it wasn't over sleeping barefoot or with them covered up. Arthur and his parents sleep barefoot but D.W. has senative feet which gets cold fast. They know that D.W. can win all arguments because how she is just like her mom is her temper.

"I was only telling her it is best to sleep barefoot and it started over it," said Nadine, "And she said her feet gets cold which i don't believe."

"Well i don't have feet but the Tibbles do and they sleep barefoot," said Uncle Wormy, "I know Tommy is a bit more behaves better than Timmy."

"I hope she does decide to sleep barefoot for feet are meant to be bare," said Nadine, "I never wear shoes so my toes are always showing."

"All people are born barefoot and in fact born without clothes," said Uncle Wormy, "The twins do have fights but always makes up at the end."

"I think no one should wear shoes and socks and be barefoot all the time," said Nadine, "I would go back to her if she agrees to sleep barefoot."

I will have two more chapters to this story here for it won't be a very long story. I hope you enjoy this chapter here.


	3. DW misses Nadine

D.W. and Nadine has a fight

* * *

D.W. misses Nadine and calls to her but doesn't come and is sad because she wants someone close to talk with besides her friends and family. Arthur and his parents will once again talk to her that she will get over it. And Nadine could comeback. She said she will if D.W. agrees to sleep barefoot from now on. D.W. will think about it for she has ten toes like her family. All her friends and family has the same number of toes but Nadine only has six toes for she is an imaginary friend. D.W. misses Nadine she will go look for her to see what it will take for her to return to her.

"I miss her for she was one who i made from my own good imagination," said D.W., "She and me did have a fight but i still miss her very much."

"I know you miss her and you told us that it was about sleeping barefoot or not," said Arthur, "Stanley grew like Rapty does for your friend Bud."

"I think maybe you should start sleeping barefoot for all of us do," said Mrs. Read, "I hope maybe she could return to you soon."

"Sleeping barefoot is natural for feet are meant to be bare but we wear shoes anyway," said Mr. Read, "Except in a pool, lake, ocean, and sleeping."

"I will think about that for i have ten toes like all of you do so i can if i want to," said D.W., "I have good looking feet like Arthur and Bud for Ladonna has thick feet."

D.W. wants to go look for Nadine and she will go looking for her and will end up finding her. But they are going to the park as in Arthur and his friends and D.W. and her friends. She hopes to look for her there for the Tibbles is there so their imaginary friend Uncle Wormy. W.D. is also there who has her imaginary race car elephant is also there. Arthur and his friends is playing soccer as D.W. and her friends is in the sand box having some fun there. We see D.W. and her friends talking now as they play there.

"I could start sleeping barefoot soon for my feet is starting to sweat now," said D.W., "Plus my family wants me to as well."

"I do sleep barefoot for my feet looks normal unlike my sister's thick feet," said Bud, "My imaginary friend is my Dinosaur Rapty."

"I always sleep barefoot for i love the way they look and my ten toes," said W.D., "I get sweaty feet myself and i am a tomboy."

"We love being barefoot as well as swimming for i love my toes," said Tommy, "In fact i will get barefoot when i get home and look at my toes."

"I love having toes for they are the best part of our feet," said Timmy, "We can help you look for your imaginary friend if you like."

Next chapter she as in Nadine could return to her if she agrees to sleep barefoot. Next chapter will be the last one here of this story here.


	4. Last chapter

D.W. and Nadine has a fight

* * *

D.W. misses Nadine and she came back admitting she was wrong as in Nadine and she as in D.W. is happy. Arthur hopes they won't fight over a silly thing about that. D.W. is glad she is back and someday will be Kate's when she becomes older. This is the last chapter of this four chapter story and D.W. is happy that Nadine is back with her. Arthur is glad it is over with. D.W. only sleeps barefoot in the summer month for she has seniative feet and toes. Arthur and her parents is talking to her she has her imaginary friend is back and she talks first when they came in to her and Kate's room.

"Yes she is back and i told her why i wear footy pajamas to bed until summer months," said D.W., "Even though i have nice looking feet and toes."

"We are just glad it is over with for you are happy once again i see your smiling now," said Arthur, "I am glad you two made up and she is back."

"We are glad your happy again and i hope no more arguments happens again," said Mrs. Read, "Well get ready for school for you two now."

"I am glad it is over with as well and now we hope school will be good today for you kids," said Mr. Read, "I am glad you two made up and she is back."

"I love going to my preschool with my friends James, Bud, Tibbles, and Emily," said D.W., "I am a happy girl and i will get ready now."

Arthur and D.W. got dressed and got their backpacks ready and she got in the car as Arthur walked to Lakewood Elementary school. D.W. got to preschool and told her friends that Nadine is back with her now. They know most little kids has them but some kids there don't have one. So them three who don't has little imaginations for they are know nerds at that preschool there. Arthur told his friends that D.W. is happy once again and Francine is glad she is. We see D.W. and some friends talking now about it.

"I am glad she is back with me and she admitted she was wrong to tell me that," said D.W., "My feet and toes gets cold fast for they are senative fast."

"I am glad she is back and i heard about it from Rapty my imaginary friend told me," said Bud, "And i sleep barefoot because my feet sweat."

"I know a few kids here who seems to study a lot for them three is nerds," said Emily, "My feet and toes also sweat so i sleep barefoot."

"I know them three kids are nerds and none of our pranks works on them," said Tommy, "Maybe because them three is so smart."

"I know them pretty well and i wonder why they don't have imaginary friends," said Timmy, "I heard she is back from Uncle Wormy."

I hoped you all liked this story here and will be working on some good one shots here. I hoped you liked this story here as i enjoyed making it and i hope you all liked this story here. The end.


End file.
